ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Brandon 10,000
Brandon 10,000 is the 27th episode of the show, Brandon 10 Plot Brandon 10 and Coco are discussing about their futures but Brandon seems less intersted. Soon a wormhole appears and person comes and tnashes Coco and Brandon as XLR8 chases them into the wormhole. Soon the wormhole on the other end opens and they get out but XLR8 attacks the person. Looking around Brandon 10 and Coco find themselves in the future. Eventually a giant alien appears and attacks Brandon stating that he came for his revenge but the mystery person attacks him as XLR8 turns back into Brandon. Soon the alien foe is attacked by a random blast and it is releaved that it was Freeefire that blew the blast. Freezefire doesn't seem so happy and excited but more serious and angry. He then orders the mysterous man to take them back to their time and transfromed into XLR8 and sped off. They then learn that the man is Coco in the future that uses weapons based on his transfromations but uses them very little as he is his own hero. Coco's badge then actives informing how there is a promblem in Sector 45-b where DNA was stored. On an attempt to transform into Ro-Warasaur, Brandon transfroms into Gasadactly. Soon the Mutanter appears in a giant mechsuit that resembles a dinosaur throwing Ro-Warasaur against a steel wall. Ro-Warasaur then shoots explosive cannons at the Mutanter as he have gotten stronger and more powerful. Flying out, the Mutanter plans to attack but Ro-Warasaur transfroms into Freezefire and blasts him with a powerful explosion. Freezefire then transforms into Articguana and freezes his legs but the Mutanter breaks out. Articguana transforms into Upgrade and shoots him with plasma rays from his gamma ray cannon arms. Upgrade turns into Cannonbolt and slings himself into the Mutanter and back to where he was. Cannonbolt then turns into an orange alien with earthquake powers. Brandon is curious about these transfromations and master control but Brandon 10,000 isn't pleased with his curiousity. Soon the Planetery Force appears for backup but Brandon 10,000 as XLR8 is already done with the Mutanter so has them clean up. Unfourantly the Mutanter attacks the Planetery Force and escapes with the DNA of a lockdown alien. Brandon and Coco learn more about Brandon10K but dont like what they learn. Soon they arrive at Brandon 10,000's Headquarters. Brandon 10000 does research as Upgrade but Brandon 10 distracts him while riding a hover board and about to enter a giant robot. Soon an alarm rings about a breakin on DNActive sector A. Brandon 10K arrvies but notices his greatest emeny, the destoryier has returned from his grave along with the mutanter. Brandon 10, Coco and Future Coco appear on sence and split up as both Brandons take on the destorier while both Coco take on the mutanter. Brandon 10K is then convinced that it is both their battles and transforms Cannonbolt into Diamondhead. The battles continue and Brandon 10 finnally convinces Brandon 10K to be the person he use to be instead of the alien hero. Eventually with the help of Freezefire(Brandon 10) and Bio-Shock(Brandon 10,000), the Destorier is destosied and Brandon 10K is changed. Brandon and Coco then have to return to their time but Brandon wants to learn more about Master Control but Brandon 10000 says he can wait because Brandon is the best transfromation except for Alien Infinity but Brandon was cut off and returned to his time period. Brandon then says that he should focus more on his future.﻿ Characters *Brandon 10 *Coco *Brandon 10,000 *Future Coco *Citizens *Future Citizens Aliens Used By Brandon 10 *XLR8 *Gasadackly(selected alien was Ro-Warasaur) *Cannonbolt(selceted alien was Ro-Warasaur) *Diamondhead(selected by Brandon 10K) *Freezefire(selected by Brandon 10K) By Brandon 10,000 *Freezefire(x3) *XLR8(x2) *Ro-Warasaur(x4) *Articguana *Upgrade(x2) *Cannonbolt(x2) *Earthquake *Wildmutt *Aqualad *Spitter *Bio-Shock By Coco *Fourarms *Wildvine *XLR8 Villains *Future Coco(momenterly) *Rock Alien *The Future Mutanter *The Destoryier Trivia *Brandon 10,000 1st Appears *Earthquake is a new transformation that will not appear on the show again *Rock Alien is a combination of Rock and a alien species meaning the Mutanter isn't afraid of mutanting living things such as Humans and aliens besides plants and animals *The Destorier might appear as it was suppose to be Vilgax/Conqueror but the Conqueror mutant form is to appear later on *This is an alterate future Category:Brandon 10 Category:Brandon 10 Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Brandon 10 Category:Time travel